Le prédateur
by Alinore
Summary: Une jeune femme, Cadet à Annapolis est retrouvée assassinée dans des circonstances horribles. Gibbs et son équipe enquêtent. drame, humour enfin je fais ce que je peux même du J2 enfin, euh si... Tous les commentaires seront bienvenus...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Elle courait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait... et de fait, c'était le cas. Elle avait bon espoir : elle était jeune, en bonne santé et sportive. Entraînée aussi. Capable de se défendre, de faire face à beaucoup de difficultés. Mais pas à ça. Et parce que dans son domaine, elle se voulait professionnelle, elle avait gardé son sang-froid. Et déduit que sa meilleure chance serait la fuite. Après plusieurs centaines de mètres de course effrénée, elle osa même ralentir légèrement son élan, régulant ses foulées, maîtrisant son souffle, faisant reculer la panique. Elle savait que sa prison était éloignée de toute habitation proche. La route serait longue jusqu'à la sécurité, la liberté. Mais elle y arriverait.

Le prédateur huma l'air sec et froid de la nuit. Son regard, toujours en mouvement, balayait les alentours, à la recherche d'indices. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'équilibre dénaturé de son monde personnel.

La porte était ouverte. Avec d'infinies précautions, il s'approcha, pénétra sans bruit à l'intérieur. La chaise était renversée, les cordes gisaient sur le sol poussiéreux. S'accroupissant, il ramassa un petit mouchoir tâché de sang. Il inspira avec délectation, et laissa l'odeur légèrement métallique l'imprégner, envahir chaque cellule de son système olfactif. Sur sa tempe, une petite veine battait follement. Son instinct se réveillait. Ainsi, elle s'était enfuie. Comme prévu. Parfait. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, enfin, il aurait une proie à la hauteur de ses qualités de traqueur. Les précédentes s'étaient révélées si désespérément prévisibles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : il était temps de se mettre en chasse. En sortant, il vit qu'elle avait pris le temps de se rhabiller sommairement et remettre ses chaussures. De bonnes chaussures qui lui permettraient de courir confortablement. Il éclata de rire. Sa propre intelligence l'émerveillait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siège du NCIS, espace de travail des agents spéciaux.**

- Ziva, McGee, Tony, prenez vos affaires !

- On a une enquête, patron ? On va où ? Tu viens avec nous ? Ta fonction de Directeur par intérim te...

- Annapolis. L'École Navale, le coupa son patron.

- Directeur !

- Cynthia ?

- Le Directeur Shepard sur sa ligne privée.

- Basculez-la sur mon poste.

Il envoya d'un geste désinvolte de la main son équipe vers l'ascenseur. Tony attrapa les clefs au vol. Et cligna malicieusement de l'œil en direction de Ziva.

- C'est moi qui conduis ! Annapolis ! S'il faut s'infiltrer, peut-être que je pourrai mettre un uniforme. Waouh ! La classe, ces uniformes de la Navy...

La main sur le combiné téléphonique, Gibbs aboya :

- Tony ! La ferme ! Allez-y, je vous rejoins. Merci Cynthia. Oui ? Gibbs ! Bonjour, Directeur ! Le bureau te manque ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. L'Agent Spécial Gibbs s'appuya contre la paroi froide, la tête renversée, les yeux fermés. Il s'accordait un peu de répit avant de retrouver la folie du monde : que serait-ce cette fois, meurtre, suicide, accident ? Inutile de faire des plans sur la comète. Il verrait bien. Ses pensées le ramenèrent quelques minutes plus tôt. Encore une conversation houleuse avec Jenny. Elle assistait à un séminaire international sur le terrorisme. Coincée à Londres depuis une semaine. Son humeur s'en ressentait. Elle lui avait raccroché au nez, une fois encore ! Bon sang ! Évidemment, il n'avait pas été très compréhensif, ni très subtil avec une allusion - une de plus - à l'obsession personnelle de Jen, mais il l'avait fait sciemment. Évidemment, elle le savait. Et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait... qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il l'avait pratiquement vu blêmir à l'autre bout du fil. Le prenait-elle pour un demeuré ou pire un imbécile ? Il se doutait bien qu'elle se servirait de ses contacts pour poursuivre sa chasse à la Grenouille. Pourquoi pas ? C'était une opportunité. Mais pourquoi le lui dissimuler ? S'il n'avait pas été si inquiet, il aurait été fou de rage ! Pourquoi diable le laissait-elle en dehors de cette histoire ? Étaient-ils devenus si étrangers l'un à l'autre ? Si distants ?

Il huma l'arôme puissant qui s'échappait de son gobelet de café, respirant profondément. Il se détendit un peu, se permit puisqu'il était seul, un sourire en coin moqueur et attendri. Il soupçonnait plutôt que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne lui dise ses quatre vérités comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt dans son bureau. Peur de se laisser aller à lui demander de l'aide. Plus elle était fébrile, plus il était resté calme. Et cela l'avait atteinte. Elle avait reconnu son intérêt pour ce qu'il était, s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait mis sottement sa vie en danger. "Je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule !" Tu parles ! Et l'indic, qui avait pris soin de lui ? Quand comprendrait-elle qu'il ne remettait pas ses compétences en cause ? Elle était douée, très douée même. Elle n'avait rien à prouver, à lui prouver. Quant aux politicards de tous poils, qui s'en souciait ?

Il souffla, encore terriblement frustré : cette femme le rendait cinglé ! Elle était trop... trop comme lui ! Son problème était qu'elle ne savait pas laisser tomber. Là aussi impossible de lui reprocher un de ses propres défauts. D'accord, se rendit-il mentalement, c'était plutôt une qualité précieuse... Acharnée, enragée, têtue ! Voilà têtue ! Mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Non seulement il pouvait le gérer mais il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'elle fût différente. Elle n'allait pas changer. Mais, lui non plus ! Il n'allait pas se refaire : il désirait au plus profond de lui-même veiller sur elle, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de protection... C'était juste dans sa nature. Était-ce si mal de prendre soin de ceux qui comptaient pour lui ? Était-ce du machisme ? La paroi lisse de l'ascenseur lui renvoya son sourire. Comment disait-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Ton sourire de salopard suffisant n°1. Il termina son café d'un trait.

Quand les portes glissèrent, il était calme, enfin autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, ce qu'elle ferait ou ne ferait pas, dirait ou ne dirait pas. Il était là pour elle, l'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours. Elle finirait par s'en souvenir.

Le garde à l'entrée du parking haussa un sourcil surpris. Depuis une semaine que l'Agent Gibbs remplaçait le Directeur Shepard, il était totalement odieux, fonçant et vociférant sur tout ce qui respirait alentours. Déconcerté et légèrement inquiet, il répondit donc à son bonjour presque cordial, un sourire incertain et tremblant aux lèvres.

**Devant le 10, Downing Street , même moment**

Un son inarticulé jaillit de sa bouche, surprenant très visiblement le diplomate français devant elle. Ces américaines ! Aucun savoir-vivre ! Elle était au téléphone alors qu'il lui baisait galamment la main et maintenant, elle émettait un disgracieux borborygme ! Il fondit pourtant devant sa moue désolée et son sourire d'excuse. Très jolie femme, pensa-t-il, en admirant la silhouette gracieuse qui montait dans la limousine. La journée n'était pas totalement gâchée. Il se rembrunit en remontant le col de son manteau, le climat londonien était exécrable, presque autant que la cuisine.

Jenny Shepard, le très compétent Directeur du NCIS enrageait. Voilà qu'elle perdait le contrôle au point d'être impolie avec ce charmant attaché du Quai d'Orsay. Mais aussi c'était de sa faute ! Comment Jethro osait-il lui parler de la Grenouille ? Il avait encore et toujours le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Quand cela cesserait-il ? Jamais probablement. Elle savait pourquoi elle était si en colère : elle se sentait ... coupable. Seigneur ! Coupable de quoi au juste ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ? Mais elle l'était : aussi compétente que lui sur le terrain - bon presque aussi compétente - bien meilleure politique - sans aucun doute ! Bien sûr, elle avait commis une grave erreur quelques semaines plus tôt, en allant seule à ce rendez-vous et un homme était mort. Jethro lui avait mis le nez dans ses erreurs. Il lui avait offert son aide. Sans conditions. Et elle avait refusé. C'est pour cela qu'elle se sentait si mal : risquer de le blesser, même sans le vouloir, lui coûtait terriblement. Sa sollicitude l'avait profondément touchée. Plus qu'elle ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître.

Cet homme ! Il était si ... Oh zut ! Il était toujours tellement lui-même : un bloc, un roc inébranlable, malgré les coups qu'il avait reçus. Semper fidelis. À la devise des Marines, certes mais à lui-même avant tout. Fidèle à sa ligne de conduite personnelle, ses principes, à ses choix, à ses rages, à ses haines, à ses attachements. Comment se relevait-il à chaque fois ? Plus fragile et plus fort, plus sûr et plus vulnérable. Et si vibrant, si vivant. C'en était exaspérant mais, également, étrangement déstabilisant. Réconfortant aussi. C'était peut-être ça le plus dangereux, parce que le plus attirant. Elle avait eu tellement envie de se confier à lui, tellement désiré déposer son fardeau. Se réfugier dans son amitié, sa chaleur. Mais de quel droit faire peser ce poids sur ses épaules ? C'était son problème à elle, sa croisade personnelle. Il ne serait pas d'accord, elle le savait. Et même, il serait furieux. Tout serait-il plus simple s'ils n'étaient que des collègues ? Mais non, jamais elle ne regrettait qu'il en soit ainsi. Et c'était si bon d'admettre que Jethro serait toujours Jethro,

Dans la voiture qui se dirigeait vers Heathrow, son chauffeur et son garde du corps échangèrent un regard étonné. Depuis presque une semaine qu'ils suivaient leur patron dans ce marathon épuisant de conférences, réunions de travail et dîners officiels, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce rire léger chez le Directeur Jenny Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Extérieur de la Chapelle de l'école navale, campus de l'Académie Navale, Annapolis, Maryland.**

- Agent Gibbs. NCIS. Voici l'Officier David et les Agents DiNozzo et McGee. Le médecin légiste va arriver avec notre camion. Qu'avez-vous pour nous, Capitaine ... Andrews ? ajouta Gibbs en lisant le nom cousu sur l'uniforme.

L'officier de Marine entraîna Gibbs à sa suite, passant sous les rubans jaunes qui délimitaient la scène du crime.

- Nous vous avons appelés parce que l'aspirant qui a trouvé le corps m'a donné ceci.

Il lui tendit un rectangle plastifié, manifestement une carte d'identification militaire. Et resta la main en l'air, un peu ridicule, le temps que Gibbs enfile des gants. Nettement mal à l'aise devant le regard gris acier, il baissa la tête.

- Il a ramassé une pièce à conviction ? Sans mettre de gants ? Et vous non plus ? Qui d'autre l'a tripotée ?

Les bras tendus au maximum devant lui, il essayait de déchiffrer les informations.

- DiNozzo, mesures et croquis, Ziva photos. McGee prenez les empreintes de ... Qui d'autre a touché à ça, Capitaine ?

- Personne, Monsieur. Juste l'aspirant et moi-même, Monsieur. Je suis désolé, je l'avais en main avant de savoir ce qui...

Il stoppa là ses excuses car l'Agent Gibbs avait déjà rejoint un homme qui s'affairait près du cadavre.

- Jethro ! Bonjour ! Désolé d'être en retard, Mr Palmer avait égaré son brancard. Et il s'est perdu. Il faut dire que toutes ces ruelles... Ça me rappelle cette enquête à Boston, à l'époque où j'étais l'assistant du légiste de...

- Ducky ! Que peux-tu me dire au sujet de la mort du Cadet Sanders ?

- Oh, c'est là le nom de notre jeune amie ? Enchantée ma chère. Navré de faire votre connaissance dans ces circonstances.

- Ducky, à quand ...

-... remonte la mort de cette petite ?

Il retira le sonde du foie.

- Eh bien, compte tenu de la température ambiante, de la rigidité cadavérique, je dirais... voyons il est neuf heures. Approximativement vers deux, trois heures du matin. Autre chose, tu vois la lividité de la peau là et là ... ? Cette accumulation de sang dans les extrémités inférieures ?

- Elle a été déplacée. Elle n'a pas été tuée ici.

- Tout à fait. Je t'en dirai plus...

- ... après l'autopsie ! La cause de la mort ?

Le visage du légiste s'assombrit. Toute trace de l'ironie légère et un peu cynique qui lui était habituelle avait disparu de sa voix.

- Étranglée, à moins que ce ne soit poignardée ou étouffée peut-être. Non, Jethro, je ne plaisante pas. Son assassin s'est acharné sur elle. Les multiples pétéchies dans ses yeux et à l'intérieur de sa bouche sont des signes d'asphyxie. Je pense donc que c'est là la cause de la mort, d'autant que la blessure au couteau n'a que peu saigné.

- Étranglée donc.

- Ou étouffée, je te l'ai dit. Regarde...

Gibbs s'agenouilla près de la tête de Loren Sanders. De minuscules brins de tissu collaient à la bouche de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? Un mouchoir, une écharpe ?

- Abby nous le dira, affirma le légiste en recueillant délicatement les menus lambeaux.

- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas, Ducky ?

- Tu sais, à chaque horreur que je vois, je me dis que rien ne pourra plus me surprendre quant à l'ignominie des hommes. Pourtant...

- Il faut toujours s'attendre à l'inattendu.

- Toujours se dire que le pire est à venir, plutôt. Je t'en dirai plus après l'autopsie mais il l'a pas mal charcutée. C'est un boucher, Jethro mais un boucher qui a de très bonnes notions d'anatomie humaine. Il l'a recousue très proprement.

- Un médecin ?

- Seigneur Dieu, je prie le Ciel que non.

Gibbs observait minutieusement le corps.

- Regarde ça, Ducky ! Ziva ! Faites-moi une photo de ça !

Il montrait une brindille accrochée dans le lacet de la basket droite de la victime. Quand elle eût fini de mitrailler, il ôta délicatement le végétal avec de longues pinces fines, l'ensacha, griffonna ses initiales sur l'étiquette. Soudain, ses narines frémirent, et il resta un instant songeur à flairer l'air ambiant. Puis surprenant aussi bien le Docteur Mallard que l'Officier David, il changea complètement de sujet.

- Ducky, iras-tu dans la crypte sous la chapelle, te recueillir sur la tombe de John Paul Jones, ton illustre compatriote écossais ?

Jetant un œil vers la jeune Israélienne visiblement perdue, il ajouta :

- C'était un marin et un héros de la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis, Ziva.

- Mon cher Jethro, je te rappelle qu'il a tué un marin et qu'il s'est mutiné ! Les Britanniques considèrent John Paul Jones comme un pirate.

- Les Britanniques oui, mais les Écossais ?

Ducky sourit, échangeant un regard entendu avec son vieil ami. La jeune femme appréciait cette légèreté et trouvait leur complicité réconfortante dans un moment comme celui-ci. Elle continua de photographier consciencieusement la scène du crime. Les véhicules de la police militaire, le camion de Ducky, les bandes jaunes limitant les lieux, juraient terriblement avec le cadre presque cossu.

Depuis Washington, la jeune Israélienne avait admiré le paysage, profitant du silence qui s'était installé dans la voiture après que Gibbs les ait rapidement briefés sur l'enquête. Ils avaient traversé le centre d'Annapolis. C'était une petite ville bourgeoise aux ruelles étroites où s'alignaient des maisons de bois vivement coloré. De plus larges avenues bordées de constructions coloniales en brique rouge, comme le State House, le plus vieux capitole du pays, rappelaient la vie à l'époque pré-révolutionnaire. Puis, entre la rivière Severn et la Baie de Chesapeake, elle avait aperçu l'École Navale. Au loin, se profilait le spectaculaire Pont de la Baie, impressionnant ouvrage de 7,7 miles de long. Elle se demandait combien d'Américains savaient que cette ville avait été, brièvement il est vrai, la capitale de leur pays après la signature du Traité de Paris en 1783. Elle revint au présent, admirant la chapelle fondée en 1904, dont les beaux vitraux de style Art Nouveau lui rappelait certaines capitales européennes.

- Ziva ! Réveillez-vous ! Quand vous aurez terminé les photos, interrogez les camarades du Cadet, ses professeurs... Je veux tout savoir. Qui elle fréquentait, ce qu'elle aimait, détestait, si elle sortait et avec qui. Vous reviendrez avec le camion. McGee !

Le jeune homme accourut, légèrement essoufflé.

- Patron ?

- Vous avez tout ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le cadet qui a découvert le corps, le Capitaine Andrews ne connaît pas son nom. Il effectue des recherches et me rappellera.

- Bien ! Vous rentrez avec moi ! Ne blêmissez pas ! Vous pouvez conduire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bureau de l'Agent Gibbs.**

- Cette fille avait une vie bien rangée. Brillante étudiante, bonne camarade, grande sportive. Peu de sorties, elle passait son temps à bûcher, un peu réservée. Quel gâchis ! Une si belle nana !

- Tony !

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu attirer ce dingue chez elle ? Elle n'a pas le profil.

- Parce qu'il faut être bizarre pour qu'un psychopathe s'intéresse à toi ?

- McGee ! Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Une chose m'irrigue moi.

- M'intrigue, Ziva, on dit m'intrigue.

- Peu importe. Ce type doit être très sportif.

- Tu es devin, Officier David ? Ne me fusille pas du regard comme ça, comment tu sais ça ?

- Si tu ne me tranchais pas sans cesse la parole, Agent DiNozzo, tu le saurais déjà.

- Coupais, Ziva pas tranchais ! Argggggh ! Mais tu es folle !

- Remercie-moi, il pourrait être tranché ou coupé, pas seulement foulé.

L'Italien sautillait, tenant son petit doigt meurtri. McGee toussota.

- Donc, le type qu'on recherche serait sportif ?

- Oui. Parce que Sanders appartenait au club des Navy Midshipmen, elle faisait partie de l'équipe de cross-country féminine. Elle participait à des compétitions. C'était une athlète.

- Ducky a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup transpiré, et que ses pieds étaient très échauffés. Elle a donc couru et il l'a poursuivie. Ah, patron !

Gibbs arrivait, surgi de nulle part à son habitude.

- Du nouveau, DiNozzo ?

- Oui, je pense que le meurtrier est sûrement très sportif, tu sais. Sanders était une athlète, elle faisait des compétitions de cross-country. Et elle a couru longtemps avant de mourir. Donc...

- Donc, quand on aura retrouvé l'endroit où elle est morte, on pourra retrouver son parcours et remonter jusqu'à la planque de l'assassin.

- Voilà.

- C'est du bon travail...

- Merci, pat...

- Du très bon boulot, Ziva. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait la suivre à la trace.

Le téléphone sonna sur son bureau. Il frappa DiNozzo derrière la tête au passage et décrocha mettant le haut-parleur.

- Abby ?

- J'ai un résultat pour les échantillons.

- Sur le plasma, vas-y.

Sur l'écran géant, Abby, égale à elle-même, complètement survoltée, se lança dans une démonstration enthousiaste.

- La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé d'empreintes.

- J'espère qu'il y a une bonne nouvelle, Abby !

- T'aurais-je dérangé sans cela, ô magicien ? Bon ! Alors voilà. D'abord les fibres autour de la bouche, c'est du coton blanc, peut-être un mouchoir. Un peu de sang, celui de la victime. Sans intérêt particulier. Par contre j'ai mieux, bien mieux !

- Abby !

- Ça n'a pas été facile mais comme vous le savez, grâce à la réaction en chaîne par polymérase, un profil génétique peut être établi à partir de traces biologiques mêmes infimes.

- Tu as trouvé un ADN différent de celui du Cadet Sanders ? Du sang ?

- Oui ! Vraiment un minuscule échantillon dans ses cheveux, grâce au Bluestar ! La PCR en temps réel n'a besoin que de quelques heures pour amplifier par centaines de millions une quantité d'ADN. De plus, il est possible de définir spécifiquement les séquences de nucléotides et...

- Abby ? Dis-moi que tu as un échantillon qui sera comparable et utilisable en justice.

- Je l'ai, Gibbs ! Je le rentre dans le logiciel AFIS qui va le comparer avec les fichiers ADN de tous les organismes gouvernementaux et européens. Si notre malade a déjà été fiché, on le saura ! C'est parti !

- Bon boulot ! Et le poil ?

- Gibbs ! Tu es insatiable !

- C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme s'en plaint !

- Farceur !

- Le poil, Abby.

- Ce n'est pas un poil humain, c'est...

- Un poil de chien ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Le flair ! Le Cadet Sanders a couru, vite et longtemps selon Ducky mais son meurtrier l'a rattrapée. Alors soit c'est un athlète lui aussi, soit...

- Il l'a pistée avec un chien.

- J'ai cru reconnaître une odeur sur les chaussures de la victime. Probablement un réactif auquel les chiens sont sensibles.

- Les chiens et toi, Gibbs !

- Bien, c'est tout ?

- Oui, il n'y avait que les empreintes de Sanders, et celle du Capitaine Andrews sur la carte d'identification.

Gibbs resta silencieux quelques secondes. Quelque chose lui échappait. C'était là, juste sous la surface de ses pensées conscientes, mais encore insaisissable. Ça émergerait. Il revint à l'écran devant lui.

- Ça nous apprend quelque chose de plus sur ce type. C'est un tricheur. Ah, au fait, Abby, le chien, quelle race ?

- Gibbs !

Il actionna la télécommande et le petit visage faussement chagriné d'Abby disparut.

- Ziva, qu'ont donné vos entretiens à l'École Navale. Des suspects possibles ?

Le jeune officier détaché du Mossad s'empara de la télécommande. Sur l'écran la fiche d'identification du Cadet assassiné apparut.

- Loren Sanders, 22 ans. En quatrième et dernière année de son cursus de sciences de l'informatique au Michelson Hall. Première de sa promotion chaque année. Plusieurs entreprises privées lui avaient déjà fait des propositions, avant même qu'elle ne soit en dernière année. Elle était assez réservée mais pas sauvage. Sa camarade de chambrée dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec les gens. Elle avait quand même un problème avec un autre cadet.

Sur l'écran, une autre fiche d'identification remplaça celle de la morte.

- Jonathan Light, 25 ans. Même cursus que Sanders, même spécialité. Très brillant. Second de sa promotion, chaque année. Lui aussi approché par des grosses boîtes.

- Second, hein ?

- Il le prenait mal. Bien sûr, il ne me l'a pas avoué mais...

- Que faisait-il hier ?

- Justement, son alibi ne tient pas. Il m'a menti. Je n'ai pas insisté, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez l'interroger vous-même. Et puis il m'agaçait... je ne voulais pas m'énerver.

Gibbs sourit devant son air buté. Le jeune homme n'avait sûrement eu conscience du danger qu'il courait à la contrarier. Très intelligent mais pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie. Il aurait fait un Marine déplorable, sans aucun doute.

- Convoquez-le ! Et vous mènerez l'interrogatoire !


	5. Chapter 5

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

L'Agent DiNozzo arpentait la petite pièce jouxtant la salle d'interrogatoire numéro quatre, alors que devant lui Gibbs sirotait tranquillement son énième café de la journée.

- Comment tu fais pour ne pas trembler avec toute la caféine que tu avales, patron ? Et que fait donc Ziva ? Ca fait des heures que le Cadet Light attend. D'ailleurs il est bien nerveux.

- Tu es pressé de partir DiNozzo ? Si tu l'étais moins, tu saurais peut-être pourquoi il est agité. Tu as mieux à faire certainement.

Anthony DiNozzo jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect à son patron, qui ne s'était même pas retourné pour proférer ces paroles d'une voix glacée. Embarrassé, il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Il savait que Gibbs avait deviné ou découvert pas mal de choses à propos de sa mission sous couverture. Sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait fichu dehors après tous ses retards, manquements, et certaines de ses attitudes peu professionnelles. Vivement que cela finisse. Il soupira, ouvrit la bouche.

- Ne jamais s'excuser...

- C'est un signe de faiblesse, oui, patron.

- Voilà Ziva.

Leur attention s'attacha à la scène qui se déroulait de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain.

- Bonjour, Cadet Light, je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ça ne devrait pas être long. Comment êtes-vous venu ?

- En train, Madame. J'en ai un pour rentrer dans une heure environ.

- Cela suffira largement. Si vous me dites toute la vérité naturellement.

Son ton très chaleureux au début s'était nettement durci sur la dernière phrase.

Elle s'était levée et, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, elle se penchait maintenant sur lui, envahissant son espace personnel.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher, Madame. D'ailleurs, je vous ai déjà tout dit à l'Académie, Madame.

Sa bouche se tordit légèrement en un tic incontrôlable. Il essuya son front moite d'une main hésitante.

- Vous avez chaud, Cadet ? La bouche sèche, peut-être ? Oh et ces petits tremblements ? Est-ce que ... non ? Vous n'auriez pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me vexeriez, vous savez ?

Elle se redressa, passa derrière lui, le libérant un peu de son emprise physique même si le fait de ne pas savoir où elle était exactement le déstabilisait.

- Oh non, Madame, je n'ai pas peur, je vous assure. C'est juste que... je ne comprends pas bien, ce que je fais là, Madame. Et qu'il fait chaud.

- Je ne vous effraie pas ? Bien. continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis après une petite pause... Elle lui hurla à l'oreille.

- Vous avez tort !

Elle colla pratiquement sa bouche à son oreille, chuchota quelques mots. Le jeune homme se ratatina sur son siège inconfortable.

- Je vous en prie... je vous dirai tout mais laissez-moi.

Elle retourna s'asseoir posément en face de lui.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, Cadet, je déteste faire souffrir les gens. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cocaïne, amphétamines ?

- Comment avez-vous... ?

Il s'interrompit sous le regard impérieux.

- Il fait 19 degrés dans cette pièce, et vous transpirez à grosses gouttes, votre bouche est sèche, vous n'avez plus de salive. Vous tremblez, vous êtes plein de tics... Quoi d'autre ? Vous êtes en manque. Vous dealez aussi ?

- Non, Madame. C'est juste pour pouvoir tenir le coup, vous savez, c'est dur l'Académie si on veut être à la hauteur.

- Vraiment ? Vous m'en direz tant ! Et c'est pour éliminer la concurrence que vous avez tué le Cadet Sanders ?

- Non, je vous jure Madame, je ne lui ai rien fait. Hier soir, j'étais... j'avais rendez-vous avec mon fournisseur. Je vous le jure, je ne l'ai pas touchée.

Ziva, le visage de pierre, fit glisser un bloc-notes jusqu'à lui.

- Mettez-moi tout ça par écrit : le nom, l'adresse... N'oubliez rien, n'est-ce pas ? Non qu'un deuxième entretien ne me ferait pas plaisir mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est, enquêter sur des meurtres, des drogués, tout ça, c'est dur... Oh, vous allez rater votre train, je suis désolée.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce voisine, un minuscule sourire asymétrique releva la bouche de Gibbs lorsque DiNozzo, s'exclama, les yeux ronds, d'une voix trop choquée pour être entièrement sincère :

- Ziva, c'est monstrueux ! On aurait dit une version féminine de Gibbs !

- Merci, Tony. Je suis très flattée.

**Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto**

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, la main droite maniant en virtuose la souris sans fil. Abby Sciuto plongea la main gauche dans une énorme boîte aux trois quarts pleine de bonbons de toutes les couleurs. Elle en ramena une poignée qu'elle fourra toute entière dans sa bouche.

- Tiens ! Pour faire glisser !

- Merci, mon Gibbs !

Elle avala une grande goulée de son liquide favori. Avec sa salopette à carreaux rouges et noirs, son collier de cuir hérissé de pointes et ses couettes en bataille, la bouche pleine de sucreries caoutchouteuses, elle était irrésistible. Mais il voyait aussi son teint pâle sous le maquillage, ses yeux cernés et un peu trop brillants. Il tira une chaise près de son tabouret, y cala, tant bien que mal, sa grande carcasse. Leurs épaules se frôlaient. Il porta lentement son mug de café à ses lèvres, avala une gorgée brûlante.

- L'AFIS va tourner tout seul, Abby. Tu es là depuis des heures. Va dormir.

- Ducky m'a dit que c'était probablement un meurtrier en série. L'idée que ce type est dans la nature, qu'il traque peut-être une autre fille... Je ne peux pas...

- Je sais. Moi non plus.

Il entoura sa taille de son bras libre. Elle n'eut qu'à se pencher un peu pour que sa tête vienne se poser doucement contre son épaule. Il termina tranquillement son café puis cala son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- Mais pour ce soir, tu en as fait assez. Il faut que tu sois en pleine forme demain. N'oublie pas que le Directeur rentre cette nuit. Je passe la prendre à l'aéroport, elle veut un briefing. Elle pense peut-être que j'ai vendu le NCIS à Fornell ! Pas de temps mort pour les braves.

- Alors tu ferais bien de te reposer aussi, Marine, avant d'affronter la tempête.

Il ne répondit rien et un silence confortable s'installa. C'était un moment serein, intime, une parenthèse hors du temps et de l'espace, loin du monde pervers dans lequel ils avaient pataugé toute cette journée.

- Gibbs ?

- Mmmm ?

- Est-ce que ... ?

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Abby ?

Il la saisit par les épaules, la redressant doucement et plongea son regard bleu étonnamment doux dans le sien. Il lui souriait gentiment, détendu, l'air à peine marqué par cette journée éreintante. Où puisait-il sa vitalité ? Comment faisait-il pour continuer, jour après jour, avec une telle rage, une telle énergie ? Les yeux soudain embués, elle ne savait pas comment lui parler, comment lui dire que , sous des dehors insouciants, elle savait ses peines, ses fardeaux. Du pouce, il essuya la larme unique qui coulait le long de son nez.

- Je vais bien, Abby. Vraiment. Comment je fais ? Comme tout le monde, un pas après l'autre et encore un. Je peux être utile, c'est important pour moi. Il est trop tôt pour que le meurtrier traque une autre fille. Et je crois que quoi qu'il se passe, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Malgré toutes ces horreurs, le monde n'est pas toujours si laid. Et puis, il y a ...

-... les bateaux dans les sous-sols.

- et une Abby dans son labo.

Il se leva et, la prenant par la main, la conduisit dans le coin de la pièce où elle laissait son futon.

- Allez, jeune fille, au lit ! Ça ne vaut pas ton cercueil mais c'est mieux que rien. Dors, c'est un ordre !

- Bien, chef, oui, chef, répondit-elle dans un garde-à-vous malicieux.

Enveloppant sa nuque d'une main sèche et chaude, il l'embrassa gentiment sur le front. Elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte familière. Puis, dans un geste spontané et presque timide, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu piques, Gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis l'aéroport, ils roulaient sous la pluie battante. Elle avait posé ses doigts sur sa main quand il avait mis les infos. Dans le silence douillet, l'habitacle était un cocon chaud et léger, à l'abri du monde liquide à l'extérieur, créant un moment unique dénué de cette tension habituelle entre eux. La conversation s'engagea tranquillement, ils parlèrent longtemps. Plus tard, la voiture se gara devant le domicile de Jenny Shepard. Les portières claquèrent et leurs rires résonnèrent dans la nuit tandis qu'ils couraient jusqu'au perron pour échapper à l'averse.

**Beaucoup plus tard.**

Le drap avait glissé. Le lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue éclairait ses courbes gracieuses. Sa chair laiteuse luisait doucement contre la sienne, plus mate. Elle s'était endormie sur le ventre, son bras droit possessivement enroulé autour de lui, la tête nichée dans son cou, ses longs cheveux roux répandus sur son torse. Elle s'était d'abord réfugiée au bord du lit, prétendant comme d'habitude qu'elle avait besoin de solitude pour se reposer. Mais, dans son sommeil, son corps était venu inévitablement se lover contre lui, ses jambes emmêlées aux siennes. Du bout des doigts, il dessina lentement chaque vertèbre, remonta jusqu'à son cou gracile, jouant avec les petits cheveux qui poussaient en boucles folles à la base de sa nuque. Elle frémit de la tête aux pieds. Il connaissait la moindre parcelle de peau et ses plus petites réactions. Ses caresses se firent un peu plus appuyées, sa paume redescendant tranquillement jusqu'à la fossette au creux de ses reins, s'aventurèrent encore un peu plus bas. Elle bougea contre lui. Sa main droite quitta sa taille, explora son dos large et puissant, frôla son cou, s'attarda dans ses courts cheveux gris, progressa jusqu'au point sensible juste derrière son oreille. Il frissonna. Elle le connaissait également très bien.

**Bureau du NCIS, lendemain matin**

Le chuintement des portes troubla à peine le silence des lieux. L'Agent Spécial Gibbs, portant deux gobelets de café et un sac en papier, passa rapidement ses troupes en revue. Le poste de McGee était inoccupé. DiNozzo dormait, renversé sur son siège, les pieds sur son bureau, un air béat sur son visage de grand gamin. Ziva David, fraîche et nette, était déjà au téléphone parlant à toute allure en hébreu. Elle termina par un énergique "shalom" et raccrocha, l'air satisfait.

- Bonjour, Agent Gibbs !

- Bonjour, Officier David. Tenez, petit déjeuner !

La jeune femme se servit dans le paquet qui dégageait une sublime odeur de viennoiserie. Et leva un œil soupçonneux vers son patron, qui semblait d'une bonne humeur pour le moins atypique. Il montait déjà quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait au MTAC. Il s'arrêta presque à la cime, juste à une marche de Jenny Shepard qui s'apprêtait à descendre. Ce qui les mit au même niveau, les yeux dans les yeux.

Ziva David observait ses patrons. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'Abby puisse lire sur leurs lèvres et lui traduire la conversation. Parce que leur langage corporel était plus que ... fascinant. Dire que Tony ratait ça !

- Bonjour, Directeur.

- Bonjour, Agent Gibbs ? Serait-ce... ?

- Café crème et croissant, en direct de la boulangerie française. Madame est servie.

Elle huma avec délice l'arôme subtil du café, de la pâtisserie, des souvenirs aussi. Leur discussion en rentrant de l'aéroport avait été fructueuse et sereine. Tout n'était pas réglé entre eux mais l'heure était à la trêve. Enfin, elle le croyait.

- Que me vaut cette gentillesse, Jethro, demanda-t-elle, un peu sur ses gardes. Tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose cette nuit ?

Il prit un air faussement blessé.

- Pourquoi t'attends-tu toujours au pire en ce qui me concerne, Jen ? C'est pour te souhaiter un bon retour. Et te remercier de ton offre de paix.

- Il était temps que cette tension disparaisse, je reconnais que je n'ai pas toujours su...

- Ce n'est rien.

Son sourire était franc, sans ambiguïté mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Il monta le degré qui les séparait, si près qu'elle sentait l'odeur de pluie de son long manteau. Il pencha la tête, respirant ses cheveux.

- Jethro ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je me demandais... Tu as fais du shopping à Londres ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui. Quelques petites choses pour Cynthia, pour Ziva et même pour toi, si tu veux le savoir...

- Et ce parfum que tu portais à une époque ?

- Oui, celui que tu m'avais offert à Marseille, il n'est distribué qu'en Europe, et même à Londres, il m'a été difficile d'en trouver mais pourquoi veux-tu ...

- Tu le portais hier soir ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est pour ça ! Je me disais aussi...

- Ducky dit toujours que l'odorat est le sens le plus archaïque, et le plus puissant. Qu'une odeur peut faire surgir des souvenirs enfouis. Je le crois maintenant.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ton parfum, ma mémoire et mon inconscient. J'ai rêvé, Jen. Pour une fois ma nuit n'a pas été peuplée de cauchemars, Jen. Pour ça aussi, je te remercie.

- Jethro, sois moins obtus, tu veux ?

- Ce lampadaire en face de notre petit hôtel sur le Vieux Port... tu te souviens ?

- Mmmm.

- Il y avait juste assez de lumière... mais je ne suis jamais arrivé à me concentrer assez longtemps pour compter toutes tes taches de rousseur. Cette nuit non plus. Bien, est-ce que tu viens faire le point avec nous sur le meurtre du Cadet Sanders ?

Il était déjà en train de secouer l'Agent DiNozzo quand elle réalisa qu'elle était toujours plantée en haut de l'escalier. L'Officier David, ses yeux inquisiteurs rivés sur elle, mordait avec gourmandise dans son croissant. Rêveuse, Jenny Shepard plongea les lèvres dans son café crème avant de rejoindre ses agents.

- DiNozzo ! Au boulot ! Ziva, du nouveau ?

- Vous vous souvenez du coffret à bijoux ? Ducky a dit que c'était une pièce rare peut-être même unique. J'ai envoyé des photos à un de mes ... amis à New York. Il pense que la facture est perse, du XVIème siècle. Mais c'est plus probablement une copie réalisée par un artiste du début du XXème siècle, spécialisé dans la reproduction des pièces perses traditionnelles.

- Ce serait tout de même un article hors de prix, Ziva !

- Oui, Directeur. Il mène son enquête : un objet comme ça, c'est facile à repérer sur le marché, s'il a été vendu récemment. Évidemment, ce serait plus long s'il s'agissait d'une vente plus ancienne. Mais il m'a promis qu'il ne lâcherait pas la tranche avant d'avoir trouvé.

- Le morceau, Ziva ! Non, j'ai rien dit, je tiens à mes doigts. Dis-moi, il est très serviable, ton ami !

- C'est un vieux monsieur fou d'art persan. Il est tout excité à l'idée de mettre la main sur un trésor, Tony. Il est antiquaire. Et puis il me doit un service.

- Combien de gens te sont redevables, Ziva ?

- Avec combien de filles es-tu sorti, Tony ?

- Ouais. Euh, où est donc passé McGee, patron ?

- Avec Abby. Il a ramené le Capitaine Andrews d'Annapolis, pour faire le portrait-robot du cadet qui a découvert le corps. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé.

- Quand as-tu pensé à ça, patron ?

- Avant mon premier café du matin, Tony.

- Avant ? Tu m'étonnes beaucoup.

- C'est que j'ai bien merveilleusement bien ... dormi. Et que je me suis réveillé avec les idées claires. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas, DiNozzo. Je me suis souvenu des empreintes sur la carte d'identification de Sanders.

- Celles de Sanders et d'Andrews. il n'y en avait pas d'autres...

- Justement, Tony, justement.

- Oh, tu veux dire... comment se fait-il que les empreintes du cadet ne s'y trouvent pas...

- C'est presque ça, Tony, active encore un peu tes neurones...

**Labo d'Abby Sciuto**

- Merci, Gibbs.

Elle sirota un peu de son Caf'Pow, le regardant par en-dessous.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as l'air ... aimable. Même si tu es toujours gentil avec moi, hein je veux pas dire que ...

- J'ai bien dormi. Mais si ça te contrarie, je peux facilement y remédier. As-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, mais tu sais ce n'est pas très...

- Orthodoxe, je sais. Alors ?

- Alors, j'ai passé une heure à utiliser le logiciel de portrait-robot avec ton Capitaine Andrews. Et McGee lui a offert un café.

Elle brandit sous le nez de Gibbs un gobelet de café vide, protégé par un sachet à indices.

- Empreintes digitales ET salive.

- Et ?

- Je les ai entrées dans AFIS.

- Bon travail. Appelle-moi quand...

Sa voix le rattrapa alors qu'il avait presque franchi la porte.

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs ! Ce n'est pas tout !

- Je t'écoute !

- Viens voir !

Elle était passée derrière la paroi vitrée qui protégeait la partie de son bureau où elle faisait les expériences les plus délicates et montrait une mini-cuve transparente.

- J'ai mis l'échantillon de peau que Ducky a prélevée dans ce cube en verre, en face de la coupelle contenant la super colle. Je l'ai chauffée et les vapeurs se sont déposées sur l'épiderme, révélant une empreinte digitale. Quand ça a été sec, ça a formé une sorte de carapace qui la protège. Je l'ai teintée. Maintenant on va pouvoir la comparer à toutes les banques de données qu'on veut.

- Et à celles du Capitaine Andrews...

- Comment en es-tu venu à le soupçonner ?

- Pas d'autres empreintes que les siennes et celles de la victime sur la carte d'identification.

- Le cadet qui a trouvé le corps aurait pu veiller à ne pas laisser ses empreintes, Gibbs.

- Allons, Abby, encore un petit effort...

- L'École Navale, Abby, ce n'est pas la fac...

- Attends, attends, ne dis rien, je vais trouver, je vais trouver !

Elle arpentait l'espace relativement réduit, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Sa minijupe plissée virevoltant au-dessus de ses hautes chaussettes blanches qui dépassaient de ses bottes de cuir lacées. Débordante d'énergie, le teint clair et l'œil vif.

- Ça y est, je sais ! C'est l'Académie ! C'est militaire ! Donc il y a des contrôles. Tout le temps.

Elle le regardait, cherchant dans son expression la confirmation qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Il hocha la tête.

- Donc, il devrait y avoir des tas d'empreintes sur cette carte ! Celles de tous ceux qui l'ont vérifiée. Donc, il a essuyé la carte.

- Je vois que le repos te réussit à toi aussi, Abby.

Un bip sonore les fit se retourner vers l'écran plasma qui montrait le travail du logiciel de comparaison d'empreintes. Le rectangle au bas de l'image, clignotant inéluctablement en rouge jusque-là était maintenant vert.

- Concordance 100 ! L'empreinte sur l'échantillon de peau et celle de gobelet sont identiques, Andrews est le meurtrier ! Bravo, chef ! Je stoppe la recherche AFIS ?

- Non, laisse-le tourner Abby.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas sa première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Excellent boulot, Abby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

Le Capitaine Andrews, impeccable dans son uniforme blanc de l'US Navy, se tenait assis bien droit sur la chaise inconfortable. Il fixait le miroir en face de lui, le séparant de ce qu'il savait être une salle d'observation.

- Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il est là, Monsieur. Ça fait plus d'une heure !

McGee prenait sur lui mais était visiblement mal à l'aise. Il tendit un mince dossier estampillé N.C.I.S.

- Voilà toutes les informations que j'ai pu réunir sur lui, patron.

- Faites-nous un résumé, McGee !

Ils étaient presque à l'étroit dans la petite pièce. Tous étaient là, même Ducky et Abby. Ducky pour vérifier le bien-fondé de ses hypothèses psychologiques sans doute. Et Abby... Elle avait dit à Gibbs qu'elle voulait voir un tel monstre de ses propres yeux. Il lui avait semblé si inoffensif dans son labo. Gibbs n'avait pas protesté, contrairement au Directeur Shepard. La jeune scientifique avait surpris leur échange.

- Abby, c'est Abby, Jen. Ce qu'elle est capable d'imaginer la terrifiera toujours davantage que la réalité la plus ignoble.

- Tu es sûr de ça, Jethro ?

- Absolument. Et elle serait furieuse que tu cherches à la protéger en lui épargnant ça.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu dises ça, toi qui est si protecteur, surtout avec elle.

- Elle est peut-être farfelue, extravagante pour certains. Elle est la meilleure spécialiste des indices avec qui j'aie jamais bossé. Elle est compétente, scrupuleuse, elle est aussi extrêmement forte malgré ses failles. Pas comme toi ou comme Ziva. Ou même comme moi. Elle a des peurs et des phobies que beaucoup trouveraient ridicules et enfantines. Mais c'est aussi ça, sa force.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je sais. Abby est comme un enfant, une enfant surdouée avec un esprit mathématique rigoureux mais aussi un imaginaire débordant. Quand elle a peur, il faut lui permettre d'affronter ce qui l'épouvante. Alors, elle croise les doigts et elle peut vivre avec, continuer sa route

- Et tu es son tueur de monstres ?

Il avait juste souri en hochant la tête. Abby n'aurait pas su s'expliquer plus clairement. Il la connaissait si bien. Comme elle aurait voulu terrasser ses démons à lui. Sereine, elle revint à l'exposé de McGee, pour se rendre compte qu'elle en avait quasiment tout manqué et que Gibbs était maintenant de l'autre côté de la cloison vitrée.

L'Agent Spécial Gibbs s'assit sur le siège en face du suspect. Il ouvrit posément la chemise jaune, feuilleta nonchalamment quelques-uns des documents, s'attarda sur l'un d'entre eux . Il fit pivoter le dossier ouvert vers son vis-à-vis et l'aligna parallèlement au bord, exactement au milieu de la table. Ses gestes étaient méticuleux et précis, presque maniaques. Les yeux d'Andrews avait suivi ses mains, et regardait maintenant fixement un portrait de femme.

- Capitaine, savez-vous ce qui vous attend ?

Le regard légèrement trouble, l'officier de marine, leva la tête.

- Pardon ? Je suppose que vous voulez m'interroger encore sur ce cadet ? Est-ce que le portrait-robot a donné quelque chose ?

- Allons, Capitaine, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Je sais tout. Il n'y pas de cadet, il n'y en a jamais eu. Vous avez enlevé Loren Sanders, l'avez séquestrée, poursuivie et tuée. Et vous allez me raconter tout ça bien gentiment. Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas très ... doué. Bon, vous connaissez vos droits, mais je vous les rappelle quand même. Vous avez le droit de...

Dans la salle d'enregistrement, l'Agent DiNozzo se demandait s'il était bien réveillé.

- C'est la nouvelle méthode Gibbs, ça ? Je sais qu'il s'est levé du bon pied aujourd'hui, mais quand même !

- Allons, Agent DiNozzo, je suis persuadée que vous pouvez saisir la subtilité de l'approche.

- Si vous le dites, Madame.

Il porta son attention sur les deux protagonistes de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il percevait une certaine compassion dans toute l'attitude de Gibbs. Fasciné, il se concentra sur son patron.

- Voyons cela. Kevin Andrews, né le 28 novembre 1970, à Boston. Mère au foyer. Issue de la haute bourgeoisie bostonienne, s'est mariée en-dessous de sa condition, avec un militaire, issu d'une famille plus modeste et sorti du rang. Très croyante, presbytérienne, je crois. Très belle femme, mais froide, non ?

Il désignait la photo à l'envers devant lui. Dans sa voix, perçait comme un léger regret.

- Je vous plains, vous savez, Capitaine. Être un petit garçon élevé par une mère possessive et rigide comme la vôtre, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Ces sectes puritaines sont réellement terrifiantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces interdits, toutes ces règles. Et toutes ces punitions. Alors que vous l'aimiez, certainement, énormément.

- Oui, elle vous a bien dressé. Parfaitement poli, lisse, calme. Et votre père, Kevin. Parlons un peu de lui.

Sa main déplaça la photo de la femme, dévoilant celle d'un Colonel des Marines, en grand uniforme. Les deux clichés côte-à-côte révélaient deux individualités diamétralement opposées. Sur le portrait pris à des années de là, l'homme débordait de vitalité. Ses yeux noirs, son sourire trahissaient une personnalité chaleureuse, un charme prenant, une virilité évidente.

Gibbs se leva, passa derrière Andrews, se pencha comme mieux partager ses impressions.

- Un militaire de carrière. Quelle énergie se dégage de lui ! Quelle allure ! Un héros, n'est-ce pas ? Décoré de la Silver Star pour une mission de sauvetage au Vietnam en 73. Ah le prestige de l'uniforme, aucune femme ne résiste à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Mais voilà, je ne pense pas que votre mère ait été exactement la compagne idéale pour un homme tel que lui.

- J'adorais ma mère, c'était une femme merveilleuse, et je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous me dîtes, Monsieur.

- C'est Agent Gibbs, Capitaine. Je ne suis plus dans les Marines ! Votre mère était bien trop glacée, voilà mon opinion. Pas étonnant que votre père ait cherché ailleurs... Un de mes hommes a eu votre grand-mère paternelle au téléphone. Selon elle, vos parents étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Mais sa belle-fille était d'une autre époque. Comment dire ça délicatement ? Romanesque, élevée dans l'ignorance de l'amour et du sexe par des parents âgés et rétrogrades. Pas vraiment une jeune femme libérée. Et cela a empiré à votre naissance. Elle s'est plongée à corps perdu dans la maternité, délaissant son mari, trop exigeant à son goût. Je vous assure que je compatis, Kevin. Ainsi vous avez grandi, écartelé entre votre admiration pour votre héros de père et votre adoration pour votre mère. Qui, depuis que vous étiez là, était plus une mère qu'une épouse. Bien sûr ! Vous vous êtes senti coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Vous empêchiez votre maman d'être une bonne épouse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Vous me disiez qu'il était parti ? Oui, bien sûr, un petit garçon chétif toujours dans les jupes de mère, une femme frigide. C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Il nous a trahis. Il est parti avec une autre femme.

- Il a eu quelques aventures, c'est vrai. Mais selon votre grand-mère, il ne vous aurait pas quittés. Il avait conscience de ses responsabilités envers vous. Peut-être qu'elle se montre indulgente. Mais ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'il est mort en mission, en avril 1975, à la chute de Saïgon alors que cette guerre était morte, elle aussi. Votre père ne vous a pas abandonnés, Capitaine. Votre maman vous a menti.

C'en fut trop pour le Capitaine Andrews. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il se jeta sur son tourmenteur. Et se retrouva immobilisé par une prise parfaite, la nuque et le menton enserrés par des mains puissantes, les muscles du cou tendus à se rompre.

- Surtout ne bougez pas ! Sinon vous pourrez regarder derrière vous sans vous retourner. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous avez fait avec le Cadet Sanders, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez tenté de l'étrangler de vos mains incapables. Alors, vous l'avez étouffée, probablement en la bâillonnant. Et un coup de couteau pour faire bonne mesure. Tout sauf professionnel. Vous savez ce qui me dégoûte le plus chez vous, Capitaine ? Vous êtes un foutu amateur.

Il le rassit sans douceur sur la chaise. Et le regarda avec infiniment de mépris.

- Vous êtes un monstre. Ce que vous avez fait subir à cette jeune femme est immonde. Mais vous n'avez pas pas été fichu de vous en tirer correctement. Tous ces indices que vous m'avez laissés.

- Vous mentez ! Vous m'avez trouvé par hasard.

- Bien sûr que non. Vous n'êtes pas si fort que ça.

L'ancien Marine détailla les preuves accumulées : empreintes, salive, cabane retrouvée grâce à l'arbre aux bonbons, carte d'identification.

- Quelle grossière erreur, Capitaine ! J'ai appartenu à la Police Militaire. Ces empreintes manquantes, c'était aussi éblouissant que des phares dans la nuit. Quant au coffre, il appartenait probablement à votre mère.

Il récupéra le dossier sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où allez-vous ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Je sais pourquoi.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Loren Sanders vous attirait. Grande, blonde, un visage parfait. Une copie presque conforme de votre mère. Intelligente mais réservée, pas une de ces filles aguicheuses. Vous avez pensé que ça marcherait cette fois-ci. Elle a accepté vos invitations. Mais évidemment, comme toutes les autres fois, ça a foiré.

- Les autres fois ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Interpol nous a transmis des fichiers d'affaires non résolues ces cinq dernières années. Les empreintes génétiques concordent. Vous en aviez laissé traîner là-bas aussi. En Allemagne, en Italie... Des jeunes femmes, blondes, douées, discrètes. Mais aspirant à une vie sexuelle et amoureuse normale, sans aucun doute. À la maternité aussi. Et ça vous ne pouviez l'admettre, C'est pour cela que vous ne pouviez pas leur faire l'amour. Parce que symboliquement, c'est aussi un acte de procréation.

- Alors vous comprenez ?

L'ex-Marine adossa son corps puissant contre le mur. Décontracté, nonchalant, dans une attitude volontairement très masculine. Ses yeux étaient devenus tout à fait gris, et son sourire carnassier était celui du fauve qui contemple une proie immobile, envoûtée à l'heure de la mise à mort.

- Non, je ne comprends pas. J'adore les femmes, Capitaine. Amies, amantes, épouses, mères. Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive à m'imaginer ce qu'un homme impuissant peut éprouver. Parce que tout se réduit à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi les tuer ?

Quand les gardes vinrent le chercher, bien plus tard, pour le conduire en cellule, Andrews hurlait toujours.

S


	8. Chapter 8

**Épilogue**

**Salle d'autopsie, plus tard.**

Allons, ma chère, tout est terminé maintenant. Monsieur Palmer et moi avons fait notre possible pour vous rendre présentable. Votre famille arrive du Middle West pour récupérer votre corps. Rassurez-vous, vous allez pouvoir reposer en paix. Jethro a coincé votre assassin. Il s'est montré tout à fait terrifiant, je vous assure.

- Je t'ai fait peur, Ducky ?

- Jethro, je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque, si tu continues à surgir comme ça, de nulle part.

Il observa son vieux complice qui sortait de l'ombre. Les différents masques qu'il avait portés ces dernières heures avaient laissé la place à son habituelle expression neutre. Tout autre que lui aurait pris cela pour de l'indifférence. Jethro regardait la jeune morte, allongée dans le tiroir ouvert. Très doucement, il remit en place une petite mèche derrière son oreille. Au contact de la main amicale sur son épaule, il se retourna.

- Je vois que tu as encore un gobelet de ton poison favori. Je me prépare du thé, et un peu de compagnie me plairait, bien que tu ne sois guère plus bavard que mes pensionnaires.

Gibbs suivait les gestes presque précieux, versant religieusement l'eau bouillante sur les feuilles de thé, puis enveloppant la théière dans une protection molletonnée.

- Voilà, cinq minutes exactement et ce sera parfait.

- Comment vont-ils, Ducky ?

- Qui ça ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je crois que d'assister à ta petite prestation leur a permis d'exorciser tout ça. C'était le but, non ? Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je te connais trop bien. Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ! Et Croix de bois croix de fer, je ne leur dirai rien.

- T'as intérêt, Docteur Mallard. Personne ne devrait être confronté à de telles horreurs. Surtout pas...

- Elles, n'est-ce pas ? Le directeur ne serait pas ravie de t'entendre. Quant à Ziva...

- Ziva serait entièrement d'accord avec moi, Ducky.

- Parce qu'elle a déjà trop vu d'atrocités ?

- Et Abby ?

Les portes glissèrent, libérant une silhouette sautillante, dans sa blouse blanche largement ouverte sur sa jupe écossaisse et qui brandissait triomphalement deux grands gobelets de café.

- Abby est là, Gibbs, tu vois, les ondes sont parvenues jusqu'à moi. Elle me disaient "Gibbs veut un café, Abby, Gibbs veut un café". Et puis je voulais que tu m'aides à résoudre un petit... Oh, tu en as déjà un ?

Amusé par sa moue chagrinée, il vida son godet d'un trait et s'empara d'un de ceux qu'elle tenait.

- Mais non, j'avais justement terminé ! En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

- J'ai un dilemme. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

- Au fait, Abby !

- Eh bien voilà, tu es mon héros, mon champion, mais tueur de monstres, c'est un peu long comme surnom. Alors, voudrais trouver autre chose. Mais voilà, je sèche.

- Tu écoutes aux portes, Abby ?

- C'était par hasard, je te jure.

Elle baissait la tête, les mains serrées sur son café, le regardant par en-dessous comme une gamine surprise en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

- Que dirais-tu de Saint George, Abigaïl. Sais-tu que la légende fait naître Saint George en Cappadoce, dans une famille chrétienne illustre. Il embrassa la profession des armes et devint officier dans l'armée romaine...

Abby et Gibbs levèrent leurs gobelets comme pour porter un toast, leurs regards pareillement amusés posés sur le légiste. Il parlait, parlait, avec son habituelle verve intarissable. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement loufoque à l'écouter discourir dans ce lieu sinistre, voué à la mort et au silence. Les mots leur parvenaient comme de l'extérieur de la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés.

- Alors qu'il traversait Beyrouth, terrorisée par un redoutable dragon qui dévorait tous les animaux de la contrée et exigeait des habitants un tribut quotidien de deux jeunes gens tirés au sort, Georges arriva au moment où la fille du roi allait être victime du monstre. Georges engagea avec le dragon un combat acharné ; avec l'aide du Christ, il finit par triompher. La princesse fut délivrée et, selon certaines versions dont celle de la Légende dorée, le dragon, seulement blessé, lui resta désormais attaché comme un chien fidèle.

- Alors, princesse ? Es-tu délivrée ?

- Jusqu'au prochain dragon, George. Tiens, en parlant de chien, qu'est devenu celui d'Andrews ?

Alors, dans la morgue froide et grise, un rire grave et profond, bientôt rejoint par un autre cristallin et malicieux, chassa tous les monstres rôdant alentours. Stoppé net dans son récit mystique, le Docteur Donald "Ducky" Mallard, nullement vexé, sourit à la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Une jeune femme, très morte mais aux traits étrangement sereins, semblait dormir dans un tiroir. À quelques pas, un homme aux cheveux gris vêtu d'un impeccable complet noir, était puissamment étreint par une jeune gothique ravissante, au maquillage outrancier, aux beaux yeux candides et embués. Le tableau bougea : les lèvres de l'homme frôlèrent la tempe de la jeune femme, là où se dessinaient de minuscules veinules bleutée sous la peau fine.


End file.
